Serephine and the Vatican
by skipbeat411
Summary: It's the beginning to the series and we are introducing the main character Serephine. She is in a coma like state at the present moment
1. Prologue

Serephine and the Vatican

Character info

Serephine Adeline Carr- seventeen year old daughter of a wealthy merchant

Personality: Very serious, but adorable at the same time.

Looks like: Dark brown hair that goes past her shoulder. Her right eye is blue, but her left one is red. She hides her left eye with a long swooping bang.

Other Characters: If you're a fan of Trinity Blood the rest of the characters you'll know.

Prologue

Crimson, a crimson red stained my vision. All I could see is this beautiful,terrifying color. I'm scared of it, but want to continue being in this crimson haze for all of eternity.

After what seemed like an eternity of my crimson dream the color slowly melted away to blackness. This blackness brought out the pain inside me. I could feel my body crushing from the inside, and the build up of tension in my chest. For some reason my eye was hurting the most. It was hot, very hot, almost like it was on fire. I screamed for help, but the darkness never returned an answer. My cries echoed through out the overwhelming darkness.

Finally a voice answered me. This was a man's voice: deep, but some what melancholy. At first I couldn't see anything, but when I tried to open my burning eyes I saw a light. This light was so pure that the pain doubled over. The crushing feeling waved through out my body. I couldn't breathe, my chest felt like it was compacted as I writhed in pain.

"Are you okay," said the man's voice. The surrounding me got more intense. Another wave of pain attacked my body sending my mind into chaos.

Just then I felt something wrapped around me. It was warm, but it cooled the heat in my body. I felt the tension ease away.

"Don't worry, you're safe. I will protect you no matter what" he said. The warmth of the man's touch faded away as I lost myself into the darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up to find myself in a white room. It was simple, but efficient for my taste. As I took in my surrounding I began to sniff the air; it was perfumed with narcotics.

"Damn, how did I end up in a hospital" I thought. I looked down to see that there were bandages on my chest. I felt my face to feel a bandage covering my let eye. As I touched it I vaguely remembered the burning sensation in it. The thought of it made me feel weak.

I looked around the room, but something caught my eye. There was a man sleeping in a chair in the corner. He had he his rested upon his fist and the other hand on the cross on his neck. He has long silver hair. It was slightly wavy, but relaxed into a ponytail. His face seemed untouched, unscathed by father time. I looked down to see a hint of silver, it was a gun. I tried to crawl to the edge of my bed, but it hurt too much to do it.

"I need to leave this place" I thought to myself. I slowly pulled the covers off me and eased myself off the bed. With all my strength I started to walk to the door. My body seemed to get heavier with every single step. I grabbed the end of my bed for support, but that didn't help too much. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. My body failed to support me and I collapsed.

I felt myself fall, but I didn't hit the ground. I looked to see myself being held up. I turned my head to see the smiling face of the beautiful silver haired man.

"That was a close one" he said. He felt his hands move to my thighs and another one to my lower back. He easily swept me off the ground and carried me to my bed.

"What the hell are you doing," I asked? I felt so awkward being carried like this. Even though it was seconds ,it seemed like an hour of swaying back in forth before he finally laid me down in my bed. He propped my head for a second to fluff my pillow and then eased my head down.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you carrying a gun," I asked? The smile from his face faded a tad. He pulled back a silver strand of hair away from his face.

"Well, you have a keen eye for these types of things" he said. He pulled out the gun from his cloak. It was a long silver pistol, engraved with the name Abel. He let me gaze on his pistol and then he put it back in his cloak.

"Is your name Abel," I asked? He looked surprised that I asked that, but for some reason really happy. I tried to prop myself up to formally introduce myself, but the pain through out my body didn't allow it.

"You need to take it easy for awhile" he said. He laid my head down on the pillow and pushed back a strand of hair away from my face.

"I'm fine" I said. I his myself in the covers even more. The only part of my body left uncovered were my eyes; which were gazing at the man standing in front of me.

"You're a very stubborn girl," he said. He smiled at me with that goofy grin of his.

"So, do you have a name or should I keep calling you stubborn girl," he remarked. He took off his glasses and cleaned them with his sleeve. But the glasses slipped out of his hands and dropped to the ground.

"My glasses, I can't find my glasses" he said. He dropped to the floor and started to crawl on his hands and knees. I looked over the edge of my bed to see the glasses under the table.

"Heya Abel" I said.

"What is it," he struggled to say as he continued to look for his glasses?

" The glasses are under the table" I said. He looked up, and I saw the most dazzling eyes. They were gray, but shined so intensely. They were almost shined as much as his hair. I was lost in his eyes, he gorgeous, some what nonhuman eyes. He looked back down to get the glasses, but his head bumped into the table in the process. He was on the floor writhing with pain. For some reason I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, even though his stupidity was somewhat distracting. Everything about him was gorgeous, but unearthly. When he got up he saw that I was staring at him.

" Are you okay," he asked? I snapped out my trance, but doing so sapped some of my energy.

"Yah, I'm fine. Why am I here anyway," I asked?

"You don't remember, do you" he said. He sat on the edge of my bed and eased his glasses on.

"You were the only survivor of the vampire attack on the entire Berlington area. Over one hundred people were slaughtered that night" he said.

" One hundred people... slaughtered" I said. Images of corpses and blood poured into my mind. So much blood, rivers of blood streaming though the cracks.

"Hey stubborn girl, are you okay," he asked? I was slipping again. Crimson, one again, coated my vision.

"I see blood" I said. The burning sensation came back to my left eye. My stomach flipped over, my chest crushed inside of me, and my body was burning all over.

" Stay with me" he said. He put his hands on my temples; they were so cold, but I was slipping.

" I see blood, so much blood" I said. The visions of the corpses, the eyes, the blood, and those monsters, increased. Then I was lost to the wave of crimson.


End file.
